yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Fantasyland
Fantasyland is one of the "themed lands" at the many Magic Kingdom-style parks run by The Walt Disney Company around the world. Each Fantasyland has a castle as well as several gentle rides themed after Disney movies. In the words of Walt Disney: "Fantasyland is dedicated to the young at heart and to those who believe that when you wish upon a star, your dreams come true.". It was home of Casey Jr., his friends and the Human Counterparts. Bio In 1912, the year when RMS Titanic, the world's largest ocean liner and one of RMS Olympic's sister ships, hits an iceberg, sinks and broke in half, Fantasyland was found and built by Stanley Jr., the son of Stanley and Lizzie. In 1913, some engines were bought to work there and help build up the railway called the "Fantasy and Fairytale Railway Traction Company, Ltd.", with houses and some buildings. The engine consisted of: a tank engine called Timothy, a dark blue tender engine named J.C., an arrogant dark forest green saddletank engine named Colbert, Neil, Glynn the Coffeepot Engine and a red engine named 360. On April 13th, 1913, 360 was working at the yard on the night shift and headed off for home by crossing a metal bridge. J.C. warned him to be careful; but 360 don't care. It was a misty Moon lit night, as 360 crossed the bridge, he went out of control and plunged over the side into the muddy swamps below. He was never found again. After 360's death, the engines continued working hard when another engine named Bobby came along to help the others. On July 12th, 1913, Colbert was taking the gunpowder vans. His crew grew worried, but Colbert just laughed out loudly and sang about J.C. being a stupid ol' engine, but his luck was about to run out. As Colbert arrived at the mines, he gave the cars a big violet bump, it caused the first gunpowder van to explode and set up a chained reaction to the rest of the train. Timothy, J.C., Neil, Glynn and Bobby were far away at the town but the explosion was so powerful, it almost shook the entire valley. Soon, the manager came running and told the engines about a fatal accident at the mines and ordered J.C. to take the breakdown crane to remove the remains of the engine. J.C.'s driver spoke to the manager and he said that the crew and six workmen were killed in the explosion, J.C. took a deep mournful breath as he went on a grimed task. He was coupled up to the breakdown crane and clanked to the mines. As J.C. arrived, the scene was a very awful one, the ambulances had arrived to take the crew and six workmen away. On the line in ahead of him, J.C. could see the charred remains of Colbert, he warned him but he didn't listen well. The men killed in the blast were left to rest in the near cemeteries and what was left of Colbert was cut up for scrapped. On November 12th, 1913, a new blue saddletank engine named Cal came along to help out Timothy, J.C., Neil, Glynn and Bobby. There was a grand opening to the Fantasy and Fairytale Railway Traction Company, Ltd., as the Mayor cut the ribbon officially opening it. On December 15th, 1913, Timothy, J.C., Neil, Glynn, Bobby and Cal were clearing the snow with their snow plows before Timothy, Neil and Glynn returned to Kirk Ronan Branch. In the end of 1913, Timothy retired and set off to the Island of Sodor. When Timothy left, J.C., Bobby and Cal were alone working together. But other engines give them a helping hand, their names are Robin, Brick, Nemo, Smitty and Pickle. On October 31st, 1914, Timothy had a terrible accident. The next day, the investigators came and don't know identify who the engine is, due to being blown up and charred. The next morning, J.C., Cal and Bobby heard the news about Timothy's crash. They felt depressed. In 1955, J.C., Bobby and Cal were still working while some engines came along to work. Daylight (a SP 4449 steam locomotive), Reggie (UP 844 steam locomotive), John (a 1225 steam locomotive), Engine 150 and Clinchfield 311, who visit there to help. When Clinchfield 311 had a bad luck, J.C. felt very sorry for her. On October 31st, 1957, 311 was preparing to take the logs and cross the bridge. As the storm was getting worse than ever, 311 was running late, came out of the tunnel and crossed the bridge. But then, the supports gave way and collapsed as 311 (along with her crew and the train) fell and plunged into the raging river below. The next day, J.C., Bobby and Cal arrived at Clinchfield and saw the damaged bridge. In 1985, Simon (a steam locomotive who looks like Casey Jr., but was painted dark gray and silver) was there. J.C., Cal, Bobby, Simon, O.S. and Rudolf were working hard. On October 31st, Simon had to take the passengers home. As Simon approached to the Train Station, his driver applied the brakes but Simon sped right past it. Simon starting going very fast at very top speed and heading towards the edge of a steep cliff. Simon crashed through the buffers and fell (similar to Timothy's awful crash and demise). In 1991, Tillie (a little blue switch tank engine and one of Thomas and Tracy's sisters), Jebediah (an old yellow steam engine), Georgia (a red female steam engine), Pete (an old freight steam engine) and Farnsworth (a silver passenger diesel engine) arrived to work there. One day, When Georgia broke down, Tillie had to take the birthday train over the mountain. In 2005, after the Equestria Girls franchise, when Princess Cinderella arrived and became the new manager of the Railway after the old manager, Mr. Locke, retired and left the railway, Tillie and her friends meet new engines named Toots (a small red tender engine), Tootle (a steam engine from Little Golden Book Land and with has wooden brakes), Montana (a blue streamlined steam engine), Emma (a little tank engine), Puffle (a little black tender engine), Ivor (a green tank engine), Alfred (a big red tender engine), Greendale Rocket (a green tank engine) and Johnny (an American steam engine). After Johnny helped out Montana up the hill, he, Tillie and Twilight Sparkle meet a new engine; it was revealed to be a little circus tender engine named "Casey Jr." (who was sent from the World of Disney and Disneyland to Fantasyland by King Mickey Mouse to help out the other engines). On his first day, Johnny taught Casey how to be really useful, but he kept having trouble. The next day, Princess Cinderella sent Casey to the workshop to be perfect for the Fantasy and Fairytale Railway Traction Company, Ltd. and Casey got nameplates (on both sides of his cab) and a big yellow number one painted on both sides of his tender. Casey meet Twilight once again and she befriended him. Casey was amazed to see Canterlot High, while Twilight introduced him to her friends. After visiting Canterlot High, Casey meets the breakdown train. Then, Casey was shunting the express coaches, "The Fairytale Arrow", but Montana pulls Casey Jr. along with them, till the train arrived at the first stop. Casey was uncoupled from the train and feeling very tired, had a long drink. The next day, when Toots was ill, Casey was the only one engine left to pull the coaches. He was too excited, he set off without pulling the coaches and he met Shining Armor, who noticed the coaches weren't behind him. Casey went back to the station and coupled up to the coaches and set off. That night, Casey complained that he wanted to see the world. Johnny and Tillie offered to let Casey pull their freight cars and he agreed. The next day, Casey was coupled up the freight cars (who can be very troublesome and push an engine off the rails) and traveled. But, the cars pushed Casey down the hill, making him go too fast but he stopped at the set of buffers, at the station. Cinderella looked crossly at Casey and told him to be careful. And that he had a lot to learn about cars before he could pull them. The next day, Casey, Twilight, Johnny, Tillie, Sunset and Starlight were working in the yard. Just then, Tootle came through the yard, whistling and yelling for help, fir he was going too much fast, as the freight cars were pushing him. But his wooden brakes couldn't slow him down as the friction caused them to catch fire. Casey and Twilight (onboard his cab) gave chase and tried to save him by coupling up to Katy Caboose. But Tootle hit a sharp bend, tipped over, and came right off the rail and crashed into the cow field. Casey and Twilight went for help and got the breakdown train, took away the troubled freight cars (as he told them that the crash would teach them a lesson) while the 2 cranes put Tootle back on track. Casey then took Tootle back to the workshop and Cinderella, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna and Dean Cadance were impressed with Casey and Twilight. Cinderella then told Casey that Tootle will have new proper brakes and new coat of paint and gave Casey a brand new job. A few days later, Tootle came back from the workshop (with new brakes and new coat of paint) and Casey happily got his job where he meets two more new engines named Melissa (a large female engine) and Tom Jerry (a small male engine). When the bigger engines refused to get their own coaches, Tille was sent to shunt them into the platform, but the next day Farnsworth teased Tillie, Cinderella felt sorry for her. So, she went to get another little engine and picked a smart, small blue engine with silver wheels, Cinderella asked him if he wanted to be really useful and he agreed to. Cinderella called the blue engine, "Azul" and came to the Railway. Tillie and Greendale Rocket showed Azul around, who later taught Farnsworth, Tootle and Pete a lesson. Later, Casey, Tillie, Azul, Greendale Rocket, and Johnny worked hard on the trains while the other engines were grounded in the shed for their misbehavior. After work, Azul went to wait at the signal box but at the junction, he forgot that he had to whistle for the signalman to switch him to the other line. Then suddenly, Montana came rushing in with the Fairytale Arrow, but Azul stood in place and prepared for the crash as Montana came to a braking stop, almost touching Azul's cowcatcher. Azul began to move and ran away in reverse up the hill, down the hill, but Azul soon grew tired but he couldn't stop without his crew. But another signalman show he was in trouble and set Azul onto a siding where stopped at a bank of dirt. Montana then came in and helped Azul by pulling him out of the bank, as Azul apologized to him about being cheeky and they became friends. One morning, Toots was feeling ill and felt very sorry for herself, sometimes she cold pull trains and sometimes, she had no strength at all. Porky Pig and Cinderella also felt very sorry for Toots. As Cinderella told her that if they can't figure out how to help how, then they would have to replace her with another engine. At the station, Toots coupled to the coaches for her local run (as Cinderella also rode in the train). As Toots manages to start, but Porky is not pleased and notes that Toots' fire does not give enough heat. As a result, Toots quickly loses steam, and has to rest when she reaches Tillie's station, leaving Tillie to take care of the train. Porky and the Cinderella continue to discuss what the problem is, and they discover the root of the problem; the coal provided is unsuitable for her. While the other engines have large fireboxes, Toots' is too small to make enough heat for her to run properly. However, if she was given some Welsh coal, she would easily improve. Although it will be expensive, Cinderella decides that Toots deserves a fair chance and has an other engine sent for some Welsh coal. When the coal arrives, Porky carefully stokes up Toots' fire to give the best possible results. Toots has her doubts, believing that Porky is spoiling her fire, but her mood changes as she comes into the platform with more than enough steam. Cinderella is happy to see that Toots is feeling well, but warns Porky not to push her too hard. Porky assures her not to worry: in fact, he will have to hold her back. For the first time, Toots makes it to the junction before Casey Jr. When Casey Jr. arrives, Toots calls him "lazybones" before quickly running off. Casey Jr., too surprised to be cross, reacts with disbelief and his crew concur to him. One night in winter, after her day's work is done, Toots is told by Porky Pig that they will be leaving early in the morning to pull The Coasting Cod, a train from the quay that carries fish from the harbor to the mainland. The Porky tells Toots that her special coal is working so well that if she pulls the Coasting Cod nicely Cinderella will let her pull the express, a thought that makes Toots very happy. Early next morning, Toots arrived at the harbor ready to pick up the Coasting Cod. Everything goes very smoothly and Toots leaves the harbor without a hitch. After getting the vans to come along quickly and quietly, Toots quickly began to enjoy her journey marveling at the countryside as the sun rises. Soon Toots comes to a yellow signal indicating caution. Porky initially prepares to stop, until he sees the next signal is down indicating that the line ahead is clear. With that, Porky allows Toots to continue at full speed. What Porky does not know, however, is that the points from the main line to a siding had been frozen, and the signal, which should have been set at "danger," had been forced down by snow. In the siding is a goods train (being pulled by Pete) which had pulled in to let the Coasting Cod pass and the crew is enjoying cocoa in the caboose. However the crew notices that it is nearly time for Toots to pass by, so the crew leaves to return to Pete. Their exit comes just in time, as Toots comes flying down the siding at full speed and, unable to stop, collides straight into the caboose of the train and derails. A few hours later, the clean-up effort is underway. Porky, Starlight, Trixie and Sunset had jumped clear before the crash, but Toots is left on her side dazed. Cinderella comes to talk to Toots and kindly reassures her that the accident was not her fault, but was caused by the weather. She then tells Toots that she is going to be sent to Crewe, an excellent place for sick engines. As well as repairing her, they will also give her a brand new shape and a larger firebox. As a result, Toots will feel much better and will not need special coal to run properly anymore. A few weeks later, Toots returns from Crewe. Although she enjoyed her time there, she is happy to return to the Railway. A lot of people wait at the station to welcome her home and see her in her new shape. When she rides through, she looks so splendid and strong that the crowd gives her three cheers much to Toots' gratitude. A lot of children are now often late for school as they want to wait to see Toots ride by and often see her pulling the express. She is able to pull it so well that Montana feels jealous, but that's another story. At the Sheds, Montana complains about Toots' new shape. Tillie , . Just then, Montana's whistle was stuck whistling Later, Toots saw some boys and whistled to say hello. But the boys threw some rocks and broke the coaches' windows. The human counterparts got out and looked. Porky . After Jacob Pneumatic (a subway train), Huey (a large green engine), Timothy Timkens (a yellow diesel engine), Bonnie (a little green engine), Jason (a teal tender engine), Sir Reginald (a large steam locomotive), Sasha (a little blue engine from Daisyland) and Chugs (a yellow narrow gauge Easter train) arrived on the railway, Casey and his friends worked together very hard. One morning, Azul was talking to Casey Jr., Tillie, Greendale Rocket and Johnny about the Human Mane 10 seeing a ghost train but Casey Jr. didn't believe in ghosts. Twilight told Azul that the ghost train was just a pretend ghost story on TV and Azul felt disappointed. After he came back from the docks, Azul was running at night. Then, Applejack and Big Mac went for help after the cart (filled with bags of powders, flours, baking powder, lime and sugar) broke its front wheels and got stuck on the crossing but they heard Azul's whistle before he crashed into the cart, broke it into smithereens, as powders, flours, baking powder, lime and sugar flew everywhere. As, Azul puffed quickly to a near signalbox. Twilight, Applejack, Big Mac, Dora and Boots said they would have to clean Azul or everyone would think that he is the ghost. Then, Azul had an idea: he will pretend to be a ghost anyway to scare Casey. He told Tillie, Greendale Rocket, and Johnny about the idea and they promised to help. At the sheds, Casey was oiled for his evening train when Tillie, Greendale Rocket, and Johnny warned him about Azul having an accident and they saw something, it looked like Azul's ghost! Later, Azul came to the sheds and speaking with a spooky voice told them to let him in, but when they refused, Azul said: "I'll chuff and I'll puff, and I'll break your door in!" As the doors were slowly open while Casey Jr., very frightened, set off for his circus train and Azul was all cleaned up but Casey never returned. The next day, Casey came back and felt very scared when he heard a whistle and shot off like a rocket. When Azul returned, Johnny said "Everyone will think that Casey Jr. had just seen a ghost." while a ghost of Simon (a tender engine who looked like Casey Jr., but painted dark gray and silver and was evil and demonic) appeared and disappeared. In summer, long hay grew beside the line and gangers cut it and rake it into heaps to dry in the sun. Azul then collects the hay in empty trucks and takes them to the station. There, Tillie, Greendale Rocket, and Johnny would collect the trucks and take them into the hills for farmers to feed their animals. One day, Azul arrived at a train station and teased Casey Jr. for thinking he was a ghost engine. Casey retorts that Azul is "a blue caterpillar with gold whistle," which makes Azul very angry. Casey and Twilight then remind Azul that he has been late at the station every afternoon that week. Azul tells Casey that it is the hay that is making him late, but Casey is not interested in Azul's excuses and leaves. Azul grumbles all afternoon. When Azul arrived at the harbor, a crate of treacle fell on him. He was cross when Twilight, Dora and Boots tried to clean the treacle off, but Azul was still sticky and puffed away. Azul puffing along the line when the wind blew and he speeds up, but the hay was on the rails made it slippery and then, Azul had to wait until the wind was over. At the station, Casey was waiting when everyone starts to laugh as Azul arrived. Casey started to laugh too and Azul puffed to the sheds. At the sheds, Dora showed Azul himself on the mirror and he had hay covered on himself which made him look like a Woolly Bear. Even, Casey, Tillie, Greendale Rocket, and Johnny arrived and started to laugh at Azul as he was about to cleaned up. One day, Toots wanted to rest but Azul was talking to some engines (Ivor, Chugs, Tom Jerry, and Melissa) about the time he had brave through bad weather to help Casey Jr.. Just then, Toots came at the Sheds and shooed the other engines away. When Azul was cross, he told Toots that he was brave in the bad weather. Later, Azul met with Casey and Twilight, as they looked at a board. Azul can't see a mine, but what he didn't know was the foundations of the quay had sunk, so now the rail sloped downward to the sea. Azul said "Stupid Wooden Board" and was crossed. The next day, Azul was taking a small freight train where asked them to push him pass the board when they stopped. Azul then told himself that he would stop the trucks when he was well enough past the board, but every wise engine knows you can't trust trucks. The freight cars shouted "Go on! Go on!" as they pushed Azul and knocked Dora and Boots off the footplate. Sliding past the board, Azul braked hard but the rails were too slick from him to stop as he shouted at the trucks to stop but he slid down the rails and into the sea. Cinderella scolded Azul for disobeying the board and tells him they can;t get him out until the tide rose. That night, the floating cranes came and lifted Azul out of the sea and placed him on a flatbed. The next morning, Toots was to take Azul to the works on her next train, as she asked if he liked the water. Azul said hie didn't as Toots jokingly said he needed more determination and he might like it next time, but Azul was certain there won't be a next time. One morning, Casey Jr. was arriving at the station as his crew said that he knew every stop so well he could manage without them. As Casey became conceited, but he didn't know that Landon and Emery were just joking and kidding. At the Sheds, Casey Jr. and Twilight spook to Tillie, Azul, Greendale Rocket and Johnny. They complain, but Rarity stops them. The next morning, a cleaner came to inspect Casey's cab. While Tillie, Azul, Greendale Rocket, Johnny and the Human Mane 10 were still sleeping, Casey plans to make them jump. He puffed out of the Sheds, found out his mistake and couldn't stop. There was a brakevan guard's house, the brakevan guard was about to have breakfast. Casey Jr. shut his eyes and crashed right into the house, it woke Tillie, Azul, Greendale Rocket, Johnny, and the Human Mane 10 up. At the brakevan guard's house, Casey had collected a bush on his travel and peered out through its leaves, he does not speak. The brakevan guard was furious and his wife went to make some more breakfast. Outside, Tom Jerry and Melissa pulled Casey Jr. out of the house and had a broken window frame, a bush, a really dented cow catcher and his front was damaged. At the sheds, Cinderella scolds Casey for going out of the sheds by himself and told him about a new engine came took over while he was repaired. Tillie, Azul, Greendale Rocket, Johnny, and the Human Mane 10 felt unhappy about Casey going to the workshop. They saw a medium red steam locomotive (from Dora the Explorer: Choo Choo), Cinderella introduced the new engine. Her name was Ruby. Tillie, Azul, Greendale Rocket, Johnny and the Human Mane 10 showed her around. Ruby's time on the railway is going badly for everyone concerned. Not only is she frightened of bulls and cows, she remains lazy, bad-tempered, stubborn, and refuses to do jobs she does not want to do. Azul grumpily shunts trucks one day, as Johnny pulls in noticing Ruby has once again refused to take the milk wagon, forcing Azul to make a special trip with it after his normal work is done. Wanting to help, Johnny offers to take the milk if Azul fetches his trucks from the quarry in return. Their crews agree to this and Azul sets off. Azul goes to the quarry to fetch the trucks. Having never been there before, he starts enjoying himself by ordering the trucks about. The trucks do not take kindly to a stranger entering the quarry and giving orders, and vote to pay Azul out. While running along, Azul whistles to the guard to pin down his brakes only for the trucks to push him along. The signalman is too late to switch Azul into the runaway siding and Azul crashes into a brake van, destroying it and perching himself on top of the remains of a truck. The next day, Tillie, Azul, Greendale Rocket, Johnny, and the Human Mane 10, and Ruby helped clear up the mess and Cinderella arrives to speak to Azul, telling him that now the branch line will have to be run with only Tillie, Greendale Rocket, Johnny, and Ruby, leaving her in an awkward predicament. Azul, very much stuck in his own predicament, understands fully what she means. Cinderella tells Azul he's going to be left where he is until everything else is cleared up, hoping the experience will teach him to be more careful with trucks in the future. Cinderella also scolds Ruby for her laziness, declaring that he sends lazy engines like her away. Ruby is left feeling ashamed of herself, but Cinderella has decided to give her another chance given how hard she worked after Azul's accident. Ruby is happy and promises to work hard with Johnny's help. Knowing Johnny has a lot of experience with running a branch line, Cinderella is satisfied. The next day, Casey Jr returns from the works while Azul is sent away to be repaired. All the engines are now friends and Ruby learns a lot from Johnny, leading her to become a really useful engine. It was Market Day, Tootle met with Azul, he asked what is he doing. Tootle arrived at the Harbor to collect the fruits like strawberries, cherries, raspberries, blueberries, watermelons, apples, bananas and lemons. Tootle set off after collecting the fruits, on the way he met Casey and Twilight. As Tootle left, Twilight says "That was trouble. Trouble for Tootle, just wait and see." Meanwhile, Azul was working so hard. At the field, Casey Jr. meets the Magic School Bus, his name is Bertil. At the circus grounds, Casey Jr. was getting ready to take the circus to another location. Just then, a red semi truck came. Days later, Tillie was shunting coaches to get them ready for Farnsworth, whom teased her being a silly little engine and even calls Casey Jr., "a puny, little tender engine." Farnsworth . In Fantasyland Rescue, when Princess Yuna, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Dusty Crophopper, Dipper, and Mabel Pines were accidentally left behind by Mack (thanks to Wingo, DJ, Boost, and Snot Rod who made him very sleepy), they had to find Mack on the interstate. List of Residents *The Human Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle/Sci-Twi, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy), Spike, the Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Bad Seed, Shining Armor, Dean Cadance, Flurry Heart, Sunset Shimmer, Flash Sentry, Trixie, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Nyx, Snowdrop, Starlight Glimmer, Discord, Cranky Doodle, Snips and Snails, Sweetie Drops, Lyra Heartstrings, Mr. Carrot Cake and Mrs. Cup Cake, Derpy, Dr. Hooves, Sassy Saddles, Octavia Melody, DJ Pon-3, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Thorax, the Crystal Prep Students (Sugarcoat, Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare), Millie, Cream Puff, Bulk Biceps, Cheerilee, Daring Do, Gloriosa Daisy, Timber Spruce and Juniper Montage *Mary Beth and Guicho *Miss C. Ella (the manager of the Fantasy and Fairytale Railway Traction Company, Ltd.) *Casey Jr. (engine no. 1), Toots (engine no. 2), Tillie (engine no. 3), Tootle (engine no. 4), Montana (engine no. 5), Emma (engine no. 6), Puffle (engine no. 7), Ivor the Engine (engine no. 8), Jebediah (engine no. 9), Georgia (engine no. 10), Pete (engine no. 11), Farnsworth (no. 12), Alfred (engine no. 13), Melissa (engine no. 14), Tom Jerry (engine no. 15), Azul (engine no. 16), Greendale Rocket (engine no. 17), Johnny (engine no. 18), Doc (engine no. 19), Jacob Pneumatic (engine no. 20), Huey (engine no. 21), Timothy Timkens (engine no. 22), Bonnie (engine no. 23), Jason (engine no. 24), Sir Reginald (engine no. 25), Sasha (engine no. 26), Chugs (engine no. 27), Randall (engine no. 28), Cletus (engine no. 29), Terry the Train (engine no. 30), Zoey (engine no. 31) and Sassy (engine no. 32) *Radar, Dottie the Otter, Uncle Richard and Chief Constable *Bertil the Magic School Bus *Brum *London and Emery (Casey Jr.'s driver and fireman), Porky Pig (Toots' engineer), Heidi and Clara (Tillie's crew), Little Red Riding Hood and Little Tim (Tootle's crew), Amoratha and Wyseria (Montana's crew), Luke and Jim Button (Emma's crew), Nello and Alois (Puffle's crew), Jones the Steam (Ivor's engineer), Kristoff (Jebediah's engineer), Satsuki and Mei (Georgia's crew), Peter and Fritz (Pete's crew), Hans (Farnsworth's driver), Terpsichore and Grace (Alfred's crew), Aura and Melody (Melissa's crew), Mary and Primrose (Tom Jerry's crew), Dora the Explorer and Boots (Azul's crew), Ajay (Greendale Rocket's engineer), Casey Jones (Johnny's engineer), Lucas and Ness (Doc's crew), Princess Felicity (Jacob Pneumatic's driver), Strawberry Shortcake and Ginger Snap (Huey's crew), Huckleberry Pie (Timothy Timkens' driver), Sousuke and Ponyo (Bonnie's crew), Sarah and Cedie (Jason's crew), John and Angle Cake (Sir Reginald's crew), Orange Blossom and Topsy (Sasha's crew) and Tim (Chugs' driver) List of Locations *Canterlot High School *Crystal Prep Academy *Fantasyland National History Museum *Camp Everfree *Houses of the Equestria Girls Characters, Mary Beth and Guicho *Fantasy and FairyTale Railway Tractions Company, Ltd. *Carousel Boutique *Twilight Sparkle (EG)'s House *Rarity (EG)'s House *Rainbow Dash (EG)'s House *Fluttershy (EG)'s House *Applejack (EG)'s House *Pinkie Pie (EG)'s House *Sunset Shimmer (EG)'s House *Starlight Glimmer (EG)'s House *Mirage the Illusionist (EG)'s House *Sugarcube Corner *Vice Principal Luna's House *Dean Cadance's House *Fantasyland Movie Theatre *Canterlot (EG) *The Drive-In Movie Theatre *Fantasyland Grand Hotel *Fantasyland City Hall *Fantasyland International Speedway *Fantasyland Mall *Casey Jr. and Tillie's Castle *Fantasyland Firehouse *Fantasyland Police Department *Fantasyland Hospital *Fantasyland Train Station *Old Metal Bridge Trivia *Fantasyland will make it's debut in Fantasyland Rescue. *In Fantasyland Rescue, Princess Yuna, Dipper, Mabel, Lightning McQueen, Mater and Dusty Crophopper discovers this place when they got lost and chased by Radar. *Fantasyland will be featured in Power Rangers Harmony Force. Category:Places Category:Locations Category:Kingdoms